


Careless

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fever, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whatever I don't care, maybe a bit ooc?, yay rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Annie and Hitch enjoy the rain while out on patrol.





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a tumblr prompt request that was pretty open-ended, so I my got to write for one of my rarepairs that no one asks for! Might have a little bit of canon divergence and be a little OOC but I don’t really care. Enjoy!

Rain inside Wall Sheena is different from rain inside Wall Rose. When it rained during training, the cadets found themselves surrounded by mud and dirty puddles, which made everything gross and difficult. Here, the rain falls on manicured lawns and pristine sidewalks, forming crystal clear puddles in patches of lower ground. Annie can’t help but think of as a metaphor for the difference between the military police and the other branches of the military-not that she cares. In the end, none of it really matters.

Instead, Annie chooses to stop thinking about it and turns to her partner for their patrol of the city. “You’ll catch your death in this cold,” she comments, scowling. At least one of them should pretend to be taking the job seriously.

Hitch looks over at her from where she’s been playing in the rain, splashing in the puddles. She’s not even wearing a raincoat. “That’s just an old wives’ tale,” she replies, shooting Annie her usual cheeky grin. “Plus, didn’t you ever play in the rain as a kid? Have some fun and lighten up for a change!”

Hitch’s words bring up long-forgotten memories for Annie-playing with her father in the rain and laughing, before she learned how to fight. Before all the bad things happened.

She surprises herself by ditching the umbrella she’s carrying and stepping over to where Hitch is, stomping through several satisfying puddles on the way. Perhaps she shouldn’t be so surprised, though. Hitch has had a way of getting under her skin and making her do things that she normally wouldn’t since they first met; since the other girl had taken a look at her, a cold-blooded killer, and called her cute while wearing a careless grin.

Annie doesn’t care. Hitch pretends not to care. That’s why they they get along so well. But today, Annie is choosing to stay in this moment and savor it.

So they dance in the rain, completely forgetting about the patrol, until they’re both soaked to the bone and gasping and shivering from the cold. They glance at each other, burst out laughing, and slowly make their way back to the barracks. Annie hasn’t laughed this hard in years. Right now, in this moment, she has no regrets. Reiner and Bertholt have made their fair share of mistakes recently. Annie can afford to make a few of her own.

Later, when they’re shivering and sniffing in their room despite having changed out of their soaking wet clothes, she allows herself to be a little irritated. “I told you this was going to happen,” she gripes.

“You’re the one who decided to join me, remember?” Hitch responds, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, you can’t deny that you enjoyed it.”

Annie rolls her eyes at her, flopping down onto her bunk and trying to force herself to stop shivering. “You’re cold, aren’t you?” Hitch asks. Annie turns her head a little to indicate that she’s listening.

“You could come and join me,” Hitch suggests. Annie raises an eyebrow of her own, taken aback by the suggestion. “No, not like that! It’s just that-body heat is supposed to help. And you look pretty miserable.

Annie mulls over the suggestion. It’s a silly idea, but it might actually make her feel better. Still, she shouldn’t be letting herself get attached. Suddenly, she finds herself clambering down the ladder and curling up in the bed next to Hitch. 

“You’re warm,” Hitch mumbles sleepily as Annie pulls the blanket over herself.

It is very cozy.

In a few weeks, Annie will capture Eren and rejoin Bertholt and Reiner. She knows that this is only temporary.

While it’s here, though, Annie plans to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
